


Day 6

by Kivan



Series: Andreil Week 2019 [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivan/pseuds/Kivan
Summary: The week that Neil graduates, they both turn off their phones.





	Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> For Andreil Week 2019.  
> Day 6.... I will try to replace this with something better, but today is busy.

Day6; Holiday  
In the year they live apart, Andrew falls apart, over and over again. Bee, when they facetime, says she thinks he’s doing remarkably well. Andrew, when she says this, wonders how terribly she thought he would do.  
In the year they live apart, Neil loses sixteen pounds, gets A’s in the last six classes he has in his fifth year, and builds a caffeine tolerance that Andrew is alarmed by.  
The Foxes win the championship.  
The Boston Rebels make the final three for the first time in six years.  
Neil signs the contract with the Rebels straight from the college line-up. Andrew wonders if it’s a mistake to not have told his- their- coach right away, about them. But Neil has already told his HR contact and Andrew has an appointment with his rep in a week, well before the next season begins. The Japanese Thorn in their side already knows obviously, so Neil isn’t concerned.  
Andrew helps him move his things from the dorm and straight into- what is probably already- their Boston apartment.  
The week that Neil graduates, they both turn off their phones.  
After they drop the last box in the living room, they go to bed. When they wake up next, Neil declares that they are on a holiday before powering both of their phones off.  
Andrew calls it a holiday when he finally answers the slew of texts from their coaches, a few days later.


End file.
